Dearest
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot/drabble VariousxAnzu dalam bahasa Indonesia untuk berbagi asupan. Simpanan cross-posting dari akun lain. Genre dan Rating beragam /R&R?
1. LeoAnzu : Adjusting

Cross-post dari fb supaya ga hilang

Tidak menerima review yang berisi bashing untuk pair maupun karakter yang ditulis karena jelas dari awal dibilang ini isinya NL Anzu ya xoxo saya cinta anzu

* * *

Ensemble Stars (c) Happy Elements (tapi ga bikin hepi)

* * *

 **Pair : Tsukinaga Leo/Anzu**

 **Genre : Humor/Romance**

 **Words count : 484**

 **Learn to appreciate! If you don't ship this please don't read~**

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lupa!" Seorang pemuda berambut oranye berseru panik. "Tadi Anzu pesan apa saja aku lupa... ponsel, mana ponselku?"

Tangannya sibuk merogoh semua kantung yang ada di baju, celana, bahkan sampai mengecek ke balik topinya. Tapi ya memangnya siapa sih yang menaruh ponsel di balik topi? Hanya orang aneh, nyentrik, dan kemungkinan tidak waras yang punya pikiran begitu. Tidak, bahkan para _oddballs_ pun tidak mungkin sampai punya pikiran begitu.

Ternyata tidak ada ponsel di balik topinya, bersyukur sedikit Tsukinaga Leo masih terbilang waras.

"Mampus," rutuknya. "Ponselku juga ketinggalan."

Semangatnya merosot ketika mengingat letak terakhir ponsel di ingatannya. Sepertinya dia tidak sengaja menendang bantal duduk sehingga menindih ponselnya jadi tidak terlihat.

"Bodoh sekali, aaarrghhhh!. Aku seorang jenius yang bodoh! Maafkan aku, Anzu..."

Leo mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kesal, jengkel pada dirinya yang ceroboh. Kalau saja Sena tau soal kesalahannya ini, pasti dia sudah memulai kuliah tujuh minggu untuk menyerang pendengarannya. Ogah banget! Ogah seogah-ogahnya ogah, Leo membuat catatan batin untuk jangan pernah menceritakan ini pada seorang Izumi Sena.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ternyata ada kotak telepon umum yang seolah berteriak "Masuk sini jika tidak bawa ponsel". Leo merasa janggal, seingatnya tidak pernah ada tempat seperti itu disana.

Rasanya terlalu menguntungkan. Mencurigakan, matanya memicing.

"Yah, siapa peduli wahaha!" tawanya seenaknya seraya masuk ke dalam kotak telepon umum setelah sok curiga tadi. "Selama ini aku selalu baik, jadi ini pasti rezeki anak soleh wahahahaha tentu saja! Sudahlah, sekarang aku harus cepat tanya Anzu."

Setelah memasukkan koin, jarinya dengan lincah menekan satu persatu nomor telepon rumahnya.

"Halo?" tanya suara dari seberang.

"Ah, halo!"

"Ya, dengan Tsukinaga disini."

Oh.

Leo tertegun.

'dengan Tsukinaga disini... Tsukinaga disini... Tsukinaga.'

Kalimat sederhana itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Benar juga, sekarang Anzu sudah menjadi Tsukinaga Anzu.

Tentu saja dia yang paling tau itu, tapi kenapa wajahnya memerah?

Rasanya hanya seperti tidak nyata. Menikah dan memberi nama belakangnya pada seorang gadis lalu menjalani hidup bersama, mungkin memang batinnya belum siap.

Belum siap untuk menerima rasa bahagia yang membuat jantungnya hampir loncat seperti ini.

"Halo? Apa salah sambung?" Suara feminin yang sudah sangat dia kenal bertanya lagi setelah cukup lama Leo terdiam.

"A-Ahh, Anzu! Ini aku, Leo! Ponselku ketinggalan di rumah dan aku lupa pesananmu wa-wahaha!" Leo tertawa gugup sebelum berdehem, menyunggingkan senyuman untuk gadis di seberang telepon walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku... agak kaget. Dengan Tsukinaga ya? Mhmm sekarang nama belakang kita sama ya. Senangnya~"

Anzu, baru sadar apa yang dia katakan, langsung ikut memerah.

"A-aku, itu, anu-"

"Tenang saja, Anzu~ pertama kamu harus menyesuaikan diri dengan panggilan nyonya Tsukinaga," ucapnya jahil. "Kemudian, biasakan lagi dirimu dengan panggilan 'mama'~ Oke, Anzu?"

Leo tertawa. Terdengar suara telepon Anzu jatuh.

Telepon terputus. Leo panik.

"Halo? Halo, Anzu? EHH, TUNGGU SEBENTAR KAMU BELUM JAWAB TADI PESAN APA! KOINKU SUDAH HABIS, ANZUUUU-!"

Memang nasib sudah sial ditambah kelakuan kurang ajar pada istri, akhirnya Tsukinaga Leo terpaksa harus kembali dulu ke rumah.

.

.

.

* * *

tbh ini self-indulgence fic jadi kemungkinan banyak leoanzu karena saya sampah otp hehe

reviews are loved


	2. LeoAnzu : Better Not Seen

Cross-post dari AO3 (fic NL bahasa inggris juga di post disana)

Tidak menerima review berisi bashing untuk pair maupun karakter yang ditulis karena jelas dari awal dibilang ini isinya NL Anzu ya xoxo saya cinta Anzu

* * *

Ensemble Stars (c) Happy Elements (tapi ga bikin hepi)

* * *

 **Pair : Tsukinaga Leo/Anzu**

 **Genre : Romance/Angst**

 **Words count : 2000**

 **Learn to appreciate! If you don't ship this please don't read~**

 **Red Strings of Fate AU**

.

.

.

Di dunia ini yang banyak orang pikir sebagai sesuatu yang normal dan terasa hambar, hidupnya sendiri tidak dapat disebut normal. Sejak dilahirkan Tsukinaga Leo bisa melihat benang-benang merah itu, entah berikatan atau hanya menjuntai lepas, semua orang memilikinya termasuk dia.

Ketika kecil dia belum mengerti. Sebagai anak yang belum mengerti apa-apa dia bahkan tidak berani menyentuhnya, hanya membiarkannya terikat di jari manis tangan kirinya. Merah, hampir seperti nadi yang berdenyut, pikirnya sambil memperhatikan benang itu sepanjang waktu.

Ketika beranjak dewasa, perlahan dia mulai mengerti maksud dari benang merah itu. Mungkin terdengar sangat klise tapi itulah benang yang sering orang bilang sebagai benang takdir, dia bisa melihatnya. Terkadang benang itu saling berikatan antara dua orang dengan sangat erat dan kadang hanya terikat longgar. Benang itu bisa putus, entah karena penolakan, pertentangan, perpisahan, dan lain-lain. Semakin rapuh suatu hubungan, semakin mudah pula benang tipis itu untuk putus.

Leo memandang benangnya sendiri yang masih belum berujung.

Pernah sesekali dia bahkan bisa melihat benang merah yang sudah terikat kuat antara dua orang, terlilit di leher orang lain bagai mencekik. Leo menelan ludah, lilitan di leher itu terlihat sangat sakit dan menyesakkan.

Seiring berjalan waktu akhirnya dia sadar, itu yang namanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jenis cinta ada banyak di dunia ini, tapi apa jenis cinta seperti itu dapat terbalaskan suatu saat nanti? Apa dia bisa terselamatkan? Atau, apa dia malah akan kehabisan napas lebih dulu karena rasa sesak yang mencekik?

Leo tidak pernah tau, dia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Untuk saat ini hanya ada adiknya dan kertas-kertas yang sudah penuh dengan not balok sebagai hasil inspirasi emasnya.

Belum, sampai murid pindahan itu menemukannya dan membuatnya kembali ke sekolah.

Sehari-harinya terasa sangat menyenangkan, secara sadar dia mulai terikat dan keinginan untuk melihatnya muncul lebih sering lagi. Senyumannya, tentu saja dia ingin menjaganya selamanya. Izumi seringkali mengomelinya karena terlalu menempel pada Anzu, tapi siapa peduli? Dia tertawa.

"Ousama, jangan menempel terus! Melihatnya saja sudah menjengkelkan sekali."

"Wahaha! Kamu juga jangan marah-marah melulu, Sena! Lihat saja nanti akan muncul kerutan di antara kedua alismu kalau masih mendumal seperti ibu-ibu!"

"Urgh, jangan bicara lagi!"

Tentu saja yang Leo inginkan hanya supaya bisa berada di sisinya, bersama mereka semua, sebenarnya hanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, takdir masih belum mau membiarkannya bahagia bahkan dengan keinginan sederhana.

Suatu hari dia menemukan benang merah di jari manis Anzu kini sudah terikat dengan seseorang, sementara miliknya sendiri masih menjuntai tanpa ujung. Jelas sekali bukan dia orang yang berikatan takdir dengan gadis itu. Benang itu berujung terikat pada sahabatnya yang berambut kelabu, jadi begitu rupanya.

Sesak sekali rasanya.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas di depannya saat ini benang merah mereka terikat satu sama lain. Iris zamrudnya masih terfokus pada mereka yang sedang asik bersenda-gurau, lalu di antara mereka ada dirinya. Benang yang masih sangat merah itu terlilit di lehernya, tidak bisa dilepas.

Ah, jadi ini yang namanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Benar saja, mitos itu benar. Rasanya benang itu melilit lebih erat ketika dia melihat mereka tertawa bersama. Bukan terbatas pada leher, karena hatinya juga ikut sakit saat melihat Izumi dengan santai membelai kepalanya. Menyesakkan.

Ternyata benang imajiner itu bukan hanya melilit leher tapi juga hatinya, keji sekali. Dia agak lega untung saja bukan otaknya karena nanti inspirasi yang selalu dia banggakan, komposisi musik yang dia cintai, tidak bisa lagi mengalir. Dia lega.

Bercanda.

Jangan bodoh, kau bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih sama sekali sekarang. Leo mencibir dirinya sendiri.

Jika dia bisa memilih lebih baik dia tidak pernah tau soal benang merah ini.

Orang bilang jika tidak tau maka rasanya tidak akan sakit, paling tidak bukan sepedih ini.

Kakinya sudah berlari menjauh walaupun benang itu masih melilit di lehernya, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput sambil masih terengah. Berusaha mengatur kembali napas dan detak jantungnya. Dia ingin menulis, ingin jatuh ke dalam dunia imajinasi yang tanpa batas tanpa ada yang mengganggu, tapi tidak bisa. Kenapa tidak bisa? Dia mengutuk.

Rasanya buntu. Semuanya gelap. Menyedihkan sekali hanya karena ini saja seolah hidupnya telah berakhir.

Apa dia harus sekali lagi kabur? Membuang semuanya dan kembali ke tempat gelap itu sebagai seorang pengecut yang mengaku sebagai raja. Memalukan, padahal dia pernah bersumpah tidak akan lagi melarikan diri.

Anzu sudah menyelamatkannya, membawanya kembali kepada para ksatrianya. Merasa bahagia bersama seperti itu rasanya sudah seperti anugrah. Untuk mengkhianati anugrah yang sudah diberikan, tentu dia tidak tega.

Tidak bersyukur hanyalah kelakuan para pendosa.

Dia sendiri bukan orang suci. Memang terkesan hipokrit tapi dia tidak ingin menanggung lebih banyak dosa.

Leo mengangguk yakin pada dirinya, mencoba menerima semua, untuk sekarang dia akan melanjutkan kehidupan seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Akan sangat sulit, tapi jika perasaannya perlahan memudar pasti benang ini juga akan lepas dari lehernya kan?

Hidup selamanya dengan leher terjerat bahkan tidak lebih baik dari mayat hidup.

Ya, dia akan mencoba menerima semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Percuma.

Pikiran bodoh seperti apa untuk mencoba menerima semuanya? Naif, sejak awal Leo tau semua itu tidak berguna. Padahal seharusnya kejadian masa lalu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya belajar tapi nyatanya dia masih naif.

Padahal yang dia inginkan hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak dia pertama menemukan benang itu di lehernya, semakin hari malah semakin membelit. Bisa saja dia mencoba supaya benang mereka putus tapi tidak mungkin Leo melakukannya. Bukan seperti itu. Leo sayang mereka, Anzu dan Izumi, keduanya adalah orang yang berharga untuknya. Dia senang keduanya berhubungan dengan baik.

Bahkan terlalu baik, Leo mencakar lilitan di lehernya.

Seiring waktu hubungan mereka semakin dekat, ini terlalu baik, semakin dekat mereka maka benang itu melilit semakin erat. Izumi yang selalu terobsesi pada si pemuda kacamata dari Trickstar bahkan sampai dapat terikat pada Anzu, pesona gadis itu mengerikan.

Kalau saja lilitan ini cukup kuat untuk membunuh.

Kematian dapat menghentikan siksaan, karena itu walaupun sesaat Leo sempat mengharapkannya. Untuk rasa sesak dan mencekik ini berakhir, untuk berhenti melihat benang merah menyala seperti teror.

Tidak, dia tidak akan bunuh diri. Mungkin. Sebagai seorang raja, bunuh diri dan meninggalkan kerajaannya adalah jalan hidup yang paling rendah. Sangat rendah bahkan lebih rendah dari lantai yang saat ini sedang dia injak-injak. Sangat tidak pantas untuk jasanya dikenang sebagai raja.

Bahkan serendah apapun Mozart menurutnya, dia tidak yakin apa dirinya sebetulnya lebih baik dari Mozart.

Leo ingin kematian yang indah, seperti Ophelia misalnya. Tapi dia bukan Ophelia, dan dia juga tidak ingin menceburkan dirinya ke sungai. Sebagai sebuah tragedi mungkin kematiannya lebih cocok seperti Hamlet, tapi dia tidak ingin menuntut balas dendam. Dia hanya ingin kejayaan Knights kembali— Atau mungkin tidak perlu berjaya, hanya bahagia bersama sudah sangat cukup.

Pada akhirnya mungkin memang kisahnya akan seperti Arthur. Saling bertarung sampai titik penghabisan dengan kenangan masa lalunya sebagai Modred, sampai semua berakhir. Bedanya dia tidak dikhianati Lancelot maupun Guinevere. Tidak mungkin ada pengkhianatan saat dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa untuk Anzu. Tidak lebih dari sekedar senior.

Tidak mungkin ada pengkhianatan sebelum ada ikatan.

Leo menghela napas, pandangannya tentang Anzu sebagai ratunya hanya delusi.

"Leo-san halo? Halo? Anzu kepada Leo-san, aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali."

Lamunannya langsung buyar ketika Anzu melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, Leo tersentak kaget. Spontan tertawa untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Wa-wahaha! Anzu uchuu~! Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... wajahmu murung sekali belakangan ini," ujarnya cemas. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Perhatiannya ini adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang istimewa.

"Uhmm, tidak apa-apa kok! Jangan berwajah khawatir gitu. Ayo senyum, senyum!" tangannya menarik kedua pipi gadis di depannya sambil tertawa lebar. Momen singkat seperti ini yang selalu ingin dia jaga. "Naah, aku selalu suka senyum Anzu~"

Kerutan dahi gadis itu berganti menjadi senyuman dan Leo merasa hangat.

"Oh, Izumi-san."

Namun, kemudian benang itu melilit lehernya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu dia memandang sepele orang yang jadi lemah karena patah hati, kenyataannya sekarang dia kena karma. Rasanya sakit, tapi dia sendiri yang membuatnya terasa semakin sakit.

Karena jauh di dalam hati, dia kan yang menolak untuk lepas.

Tidak, Anzu maupun Izumi tidak punya salah disini. Kesalahan semua murni ada pada dirinya sendiri. Ketidakberaniannya untuk menyatakan perasaan mungkin yang jadi akarnya. Jika semuanya sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat, waktu tidak bisa diputar.

Paling tidak dia hanya tidak ingin melihat semua ini.

Leo sedang berguling-guling di rumput saat kedua matanya menemukan Anzu sedang berjalan melewati bangunan sekolah sambil membawa berkas-berkas yang mungkin baru dia ambil dari ruang osis. Tentu saja, gadis itu selalu berjuang keras.

Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Anzu tapi apa dia masih bisa meraihnya? Pikirnya selintas.

Tidak lama setelahnya dia bisa mendengar bunyi kaca pecah dari lantai atas, diikuti pecahan-pecahan kaca yang terlempar keluar dan jatuh ke tanah—ke arah Anzu.

Saat itu semua seperti berjalan begitu lambat.

Dia ingat dia langsung lari tanpa berpikir. Tangannya mencoba meraih gadis itu secepat mungkin, tidak ingin sedikit pun serpihan kaca mengenainya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk meneriakkan namanya sekeras mungkin.

"ANZUU—!"

Sampai! Gumamnya penuh syukur dalam hati saat tangannya berhasil menangkapnya ke dalam dekapannya. Sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya dan melindungi dirinya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, Leo malah menatap ke atas. Entah sebenarnya mencari apa atau mungkin malah disengaja.

Bagai reka ulang rekaman yang diperlambat, dia bisa melihat perlahan pecahan kaca itu jatuh ke arahnya.

Leo telah menerima apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya selanjutnya.

Rasa sakit yang sangat hebat datang dan pandangannya menjadi gelap. Yang masih bisa dia dengar hanyalah suara teriakan panik orang-orang dan isakan tangis seorang gadis.

Sesaat dia merasakan surai lembut di tangannya.

"Leo-san!? Matamu... "

"Ahh, jadi aku masih bisa menggapaimu. Wahaha, senang sekali rasanya... Terima kasih masih memperbolehkanku untuk meraihmu... Anzu..."

Kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya jatuh.

Ketika dia bangun pandangannya masih gelap gulita, dia pun sadar itulah pemandangan yang akan dia lihat setiap saat mulai sekarang. Tidak, dia tidak terpuruk karenanya.

Dia tidak bisa melihat benang merah itu lagi sekarang, keinginannya sudah terwujud. Tidak terasa juga jeratan tali di lehernya, mungkin sudah terputus bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pecahan kaca.

Sepertinya saat itu ada beberapa murid yang bermain bola dan mengenai kaca hingga pecah, kecelakaan yang berujung hilangnya penglihatannya. Apa Leo harus berterima kasih atau mengamuk marah untuk alasan konyol itu?  
Dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengar suara Anzu dengan telinganya yang masih berfungsi baik, tapi dia harap suara itu bukan isakan tangis.

Meski pahit, sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah-wajah yang berharga untuknya. Wajah puas fans saat menonton live unitnya, senyuman Knights, tawa adiknya—juga senyuman Anzu.

Walaupun begitu dia tidak menyesal, dia berhasil menyelamatkan Anzu dan itu yang terpenting. Meski dia raja, dia juga seorang ksatria. Sebagai ksatria, merupakan suatu kehormatan untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi orang terkasih. Asalkan gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum, sungguh dia tidak menyesalinya.

Semua itu tulus dari hatinya.

"Karena itu Anzu," Leo mengelus kepala gadis di depannya. "Berhenti menangisi keadaanku. Aku menolongmu untuk mendengar terima kasih, bukan maaf."

Gadis itu masih terisak, air mata menolak untuk berhenti melewati pipinya. Leo menyekanya dengan ibu jarinya.

Kemungkinannya untuk bisa melihat kembali sangat kecil, hampir mustahil. Dia bisa saja bercanda dengan berkata kalau alien akan mengembalikan penglihatannya tapi anak kecil bahkan tidak akan terhibur dengan candaan seperti itu.

Lagipula, dia juga sudah lama berniat untuk berhenti sebagai idol.

"Lihat, tanganku masih bisa bergerak bebas. Otakku juga masih bisa menerima inspirasi yang melimpah ruah wahahah! Huruf braille bahkan tidak sesulit itu untuk dipelajari, Anzu. Dengan kejeniusanku mungkin aku masih bisa menghasilkan mahakarya yang indah. Tenang saja, tenang saja~"

Mungkin saja. Siapa tau.

Optimisme yang sangat dipaksakan itu cukup konyol ternyata, tapi tidak apa untuk sekarang.

Leo tersentak saat Anzu memeluknya, masih menangis di bahunya. Tangan Leo bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan tujuan menenangkan. Sempat terpikir untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekarang tapi diurungkan. Jika sekarang Anzu pasti akan memilihnya karena rasa bersalah, Leo tidak ingin itu sama sekali. Perasaan yang dipaksakan tidak akan pernah berujung pada kesetiaan. Kesetiaan pada raja adalah segalanya.

Biarkan saja dia menyimpan perasaannya seperti ini sambil terus menjalani hidup.

Di kamar rumah sakit tempatnya sekarang yang sepi hanya terdengar isakan tangis dan bunyi jarum jam.

Tik. Tik.

Waktu akan terus berjalan selama nafasnya masih berhembus. Dunia terus berputar meski penglihatannya hilang.

"Hiks... terima kasih, aku sangat berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menolong... ku."

Leo tersenyum.

"Kapanpun, Anzu~ Sebagai ksatria aku pasti akan melindungimu."

Paling tidak di dalam hidupnya sekarang dia tidak perlu melihat benang merah itu lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

reviews are loved


End file.
